Rescuing Her Heart
by africayellowcat
Summary: I have had to re-post this story as I tried to edit one chapter and messed it up. Luke in trouble Mara to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**RESCUING H****ER HEART**

Mara stood anxiously outside her boss's office. She hated feeling helpless and uncertain but at the moment she was just that. The door finally slid open and Ghent stepped out clutching a handful of data cards. He hastily smiled at Mara before continuing on his way. Mara hesitated outside the door unsure whether to simply enter, finally Talon Karrde solved her dilemma;

'Come in Mara,' he called despite being unable to see her from his current position.

She felt her feet moving and entered the orderly comfortable office that served as his command room. Karrde glanced up at her his ice blue eyes taking in her anxiety before gesturing to the chair opposite. Mara sat on the edge of the chair returning his gaze trying to appear calmer than she felt.

'Well?' Karrde finally asked his eyebrows raised.

'You know what I want Talon, don't pretend to be dumb.'

Karrde sighed rising from his desk he moved to a nearby sideboard and poured himself a glass of Rystol cognac. Returning to his seat he gazed at the honey coloured liquid, swirling it slowly in the glass and closing his eyes as the aroma rose to his nostrils. Mara knew he was playing for time so decided to wait him out.

'Mara,' he finally said sounding like he was speaking to a wilful child, 'I cannot keep allowing you to disappear from my organisation for weeks at a time simply so you can go running after Luke Skywalker.'

Mara's head shot up at his choice of words and her brilliant green eyes flashed with anger,

'I would hardly call this an idle fancy,' she ground out.

'Yes,' he agreed, 'but I cannot see why it is your responsibility to rescue the Jedi master every time he gets himself into trouble. I am quite sure the New Republic has ample military and security personnel trained specifically for situations like this.'

'The NR security does not possess a force bond with Skywalker,' Mara snapped before she could stop herself.

Karrde's eyebrows rose again, it occurred to him that the subject of Luke Skywalker was one of the very few that could so effectively rattle Mara. However he was growing tired of her lengthy regular absences to play rescuer.

'Mara from what you told me this morning your force bond will be of absolutely no benefit this time.'

Mara stared down at her feet suddenly finding herself fighting back tears. How could she explain her terror when she had heard a bloodcurdling scream through the force followed by a sensation of emptiness. She had become so accustomed to Luke's strong force presence that it was like a warm blanket. Something comforting and reliable. When it winked out moments after she heard the scream she felt a level of fear utterly new to her. All she knew was she had to try and find him, to make sure he was alive and safe. The idea of never seeing his warm smile and deep blue eyes again left a hollow pit inside Mara she was not comfortable with at all.

Silence spun out between employer and employee. Talon Karrde's astute mind could detect Mara's frustration and desperate need for permission to go. Finally he sighed in resignation.

'Very well Mara you may go,'

Mara smiled for the first time all day and moved to leave his office,

'However,' he called making her stop in her tracks, 'I expect you back here before the negotiations with Ukio to transport their next harvest,' he hesitated, 'also when you return we will need to re-negotiate your contract.'

Mara was so relieved she could only nod then dash out the door. Hurrying to her quarters she hastily packed a bag then found herself running toward the _Wild Karrde_'s cargo bay where the _Jade's Fire_ sat snugly in a corner. Keying in her code she dashed into the pilot's seat and quickly moved through the pre-flight sequence relieved when the _Fire's _repulsorlifts whirred into life. Crossing her fingers she edged her ship forward toward the open cargo hatch. She knew she would have to head to Coruscant to find out exactly where Skywalker had been heading and what the hell he had gotten himself into this time.

0(0(0(0

A distant buzzing sound could be heard, Luke grimaced in annoyance. What was that sound? Slowly he opened his eyes and remembered he was not in fact in his bed on Coruscant. Blinking slowly he gazed around him trying to take in his surroundings. A deep bone numbing cold penetrated his awareness. Smooth circular stone walls surrounded him on all sides. Only a faint circle of light could be seen many metres above him. He tried to roll onto his back but felt an explosion of pain running right down his left side where he was laying. Groaning he tried to remember what had happened. In a flash it came back to him the masked, hooded figures that had circled him and closed in only metres from his X-wing. He remembered now, he had been in the Woostri system, investigating a rumour of a Jedi Master living nearby. His enquiries came to nothing and he was heading back to his ship when his attackers had appeared. Luke instinctively reached out through the force to get a reading on his captors but his mind probe encountered only blackness. It was then he realized his force sense was cut off, he suddenly felt naked and blind. The force had been such a constant in his life for so long it was as natural as breathing. The hooded figures closed in on him before one drew a weapon and Luke recognized the familiar blue beam issuing from the strange looking blaster. It was a stun bolt, the last thing he remembered before the blackness took him was hearing R2's shrill screaming from behind him. The little droid had still been sitting snugly in the droid socket of his ship. Luke now lay broken and bleeding in a deep pit, unable to access the force's healing power, his mind racing, who were these beings and how had they conquered his force abilities?

0(0(0(0

Mara arrived on Coruscant later that same day berthing her ship in the main public section of the hangar bay. As she walked away from her precious ship she hoped no fool would park close enough to the _Fire_ to scratch the paintwork. If they did they would pay dearly she thought as a slight smile touched her lips. Mara headed straight for the New Republic administration headquarters in the old palace. This old building still brought back a lot of memories of her former life as the _Emperor's hand_. That was her past though and Mara would not have wished it back for every credit in the galaxy. It had been a life of secrecy, violence and fear. If she was honest with herself she would acknowledge that her life really only changed after Skywalker came into it. Even if when they first met all she wanted to do was to kill him. Now they had been friends so long it was difficult to recall the blind hatred that filled her then. His unswerving idealism and loyalty could still be irritating at times but Mara knew he had an inner strength and moral compass that made him a truly special human being. Mara smiled as she realized her own cynicism and instinctive mistrust created the perfect contrast in their relationship. That may have been why they got on so well. They were like opposite ends of a magnet, totally different and yet essential to each other.

She rode the turbolift up to the top floors of the main building heading for the chief of state offices. She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Leia Organa Solo was in her office and not in some lengthy meeting that Mara would have to wait to end. Or worse that she was on some diplomatic mission off planet. She was relieved to see her assistant Winter Celchu at her desk in the outer office. This boded well as usually wherever the former princess was Winter was not far behind. Winter glanced up showing only mild surprise at seeing Mara. Mara hastily glanced down checking her flight suit was clean and hastily running a hand through her long flame coloured hair. Winter smiled at her clear discomfort.

'How can I help you Mara?' she said finally her smooth cultured voice showing her Alderaani imperial court heritage.

'Is she in?' Mara asked without preamble.

Winter's eyebrows rose before she leaned forward and pressed a button on the comm. unit.

'Your highness, master trader Mara Jade is here to see you.'

'Send her in,' a familiar voice replied.

The outer door slid open and Mara entered the huge Chief of State office, noticing how the massive desk dwarfed the petite attractive brunette sitting behind it.

'Mara,' Leia began smiling slightly, 'how lovely to see you.'

Mara could not help one side of her mouth rising in a cynical smile. She knew perfectly well Leia's feelings over her brother's friendship with the dangerous redhead. After all it had been Leia that Mara finally confessed her intentions to kill Luke Skywalker. She could still remember the tremor of fear that ran through the now Chief of State at the time. Of course that had been when Mon Mothma still ran the NR government. Before the crazed clone Joruus C'boath and before the appearance of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Leia had finally accepted Mara's presence as part of the smuggler's alliance yet Mara knew she did it begrudgingly. Her fierce protectiveness of her brother made Leia suspicious of any woman who became part of the Jedi Master's life. Although she wondered if Leia had put Gaerial Captison or Callista through the hostility she treated Mara with. Finally she sighed;

'Let's cut the pleasantries shall we, where is your brother?'

Leia's jaw dropped both at Mara's tone and her question. As Chief of State she was used to automatic courtesy and respect from all those in her presence. Yet Mara Jade had always been a law unto herself. Leia sometimes wondered what it had been like for her growing up under Palpatine's influence.

'Why do you want to know?' she responded knowing Mara would not have come to Coruscant and particularly her without good reason.

Mara sighed, 'I think he's in trouble, I heard a scream through the force although it didn't sound human and now I can't sense him.'

Leia frowned for a moment clearly trying to sense her brother. Mara could not help but smile clearly Leia's bond with Luke was not as powerful as her own. Leia's eyes widened in alarm she must have felt the strange blankness surrounding Luke that Mara did.

'Oh no!' she finally said softly, 'he was going to Woostri he heard another Jedi Master had been seen there.'

Before she finished speaking Mara had turned on her heel and headed out of the office she knew where to go now that was all she needed. She could hear Leia calling after her but she did not slow her steps, nothing could have slowed her down now she knew where to start looking for Luke.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch. 2**

Mara shut down the _Fire's_ engines after coming to a stop in the Woostri's hangar bay she had been directed too. Unsnapping her harness she hit the release valve on the _Fire's_ hatch then left the ship. As she began walking across the hangar she ran through her mind likely locations Luke would have gone to find this mysterious and probably fictional Jedi Master. Fortunately for Mara her background as the Emperor's hand gave her extensive knowledge of most star systems. This included a familiarity with various criminal organisations and fringe groups who worked as mercenaries, slave runners and black marketeers. A shudder ran through her as she thought of the multiple dangerous groups who had a vested interest in removing the Jedi Master from the galaxy. As she walked a sound broke into her thoughts, it was a shrill mechanical squealing.

Turning her head her jaw dropped when she saw Skywalker's X-wing complete with R2D2 still in the droid socket. A surge of gladness raced through as she ran across to the deserted ship. For reasons she could not explain she was very glad to see this fiercely loyal, perceptive and slightly precocious scrap of metal. It was then Mara realized it had been R2 she had heard scream. Clearly the loyal little droid had picked up on and projected his master's terror. The droid jabbered excitedly as she neared the ship. Mara smiled as she realized he was equally glad to see her.

'Slow down short stuff,' she said after popping the x-wing's hatch, 'I can't understand you as well as your master so I need to use the decryption display.'

A remarkably exasperated gurgle was the only response as Mara searched for the connection before plugging R2 into the translation screen. A rapid blur of text raced across the screen as Mara read through R2's excited jabbering. She was right it looked like Skywalker had been taken prisoner by a fringe group but which one. Mara quickly scrolled through R2's commands to see if he may have recorded the actual abduction. After a bit of searching and guessing the correct time and date Mara found what she was looking for. On the small screen she saw an image of the back of Skywalker's head and a group of hooded figures surrounding him. Why didn't he just use the force to dispatch the group and who were they? Mara paused the display just as what was clearly the group leader fired a stun bolt. A stray puff of air had caused the hood he was wearing to blow back momentarily revealing part of his face. A mask covered the eyes and nose but Mara recognized the strangely reptilian jawline and green scaly skin. Damn, she swore in her mind, it was a group of Pandallians Mara felt a cold chill run down her spine, in her experience as Palpatine's agent she had never met a more ruthless and bloodthirsty group of mercenaries. It would be a miracle if Skywalker was still alive. Mara remembered that the mysterious breed of alien possessed an ability similar to the ysalamiri. They could block the force. It was something in their body chemistry that created an invisible shield to any force sensitive that came in contact with them. It was as if these walking, breathing species somehow did not project a life force. Mara remembered the strange sense of nothing she felt when she had encountered them in her former position. The emperor had been in the habit of utilizing every form of evil at his disposal and had hired the Pandallians on a number of occasions. But who would have hired them to abduct Luke she thought and why?

0(0(0(0

Tor R'aschtil the leader of the Pandallian group sat in his main command room. The room was literally carved out of a cave. Its heavy stone walls and lack of daylight created a deep chill in the room. However it was exactly this environment the Pandallian strove for. Their species was vulnerable to sunlight the quirk of their body chemistry in repelling the force came with a cost. They could only move around outside at night. Although the abduction of their prisoner had taken place late afternoon, the heavy cloaks and masks they wore gave adequate protection against the late afternoon sun. Now that the mask had been removed Tor's remarkable prism like gold eyes were visible. It was partly their eyes that created problems in sunlight. Their multifaceted iris picked up and intensified external light. Exposure to bright sunlight would blind them.

When he had been hired to abduct the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker he had been warned of the powers of the much vaunted Jedi leader. The contract he had received instructing him of his mission had simply included the Jedi's movements. It also included a large sum with a note saying they could dispose of the prisoner however they saw fit. It was not difficult then for Tor's agents to plant the rumour of the Jedi Master's appearance to lure their prisoner into their trap. His abduction however had been so easy Tor believed the stories he had heard were largely exaggerated. Just at that moment the command room door slid open and his assistant Brach'tal entered.

'My Lord you asked to be informed when the prisoner awoke,' he spoke in the strange insectile buzzing tone of their language.

Tor simply nodded then followed his second in command from the room. The two walked in silence to the pit room. Although it had taken a great deal of excavating to create the pit and line it with smooth stones it had proved its worth a thousand times over. The smooth sides made climbing out all but impossible and the depth of the pit prevented any other attempted escape method. It was an ideal location to house kidnap victims and had been used many times for exactly that purpose. He arrived at the rim of the pit and gazed down to see the Jedi Master attempting to stand. Tor smiled if the situation had been different he would have admired his prisoner's determination. There were few humans he had seen that would try to stand on a badly broke limb.

'Master Skywalker,' he began speaking in passable basic, 'you are my guest for the time being at least.'

'What do you want from me?' Luke called trying not to sound as terrified as he felt.

Tor's strange eyes glittered, 'From you nothing. However I should imagine your New Republic will pay handsomely for your hide.'

Luke swallowed visibly he could not even imagine what ransom these creatures would demand for his return. That is if they would release him after a ransom had been paid, Luke somehow suspected he would be slain regardless. Tor watched the myriad of expressions crossing his captive's face drinking in his anxiety as if it were nectar.

'Your government has been contacted and our demands are to be met within one week or you die, it is that simple.'

'And your demands are?' Luke asked trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

'Ten million credits and a guarantee that the New Republic government will leave this system forever.'

He watched his prisoner for a few moments then added, 'I guess we will see exactly how much you are valued.'

Tor walked away back to his command room. This had all been so simple, clearly if these Jedi were the best the New Republic could throw at them they had nothing to fear.

This lack of foresight could not be blamed for a situation they were not prepared for. They could not foresee an expertly trained espionage agent, unarmed defence master and weapons expert happened to be the Jedi Master's best friend.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch. 3**

Mara knelt down in the shadows outside the mouth of a huge granite cave. She quickly checked her weapon supply and tool belt. Her tiny blaster was in its usual snug wrist holster, she had another blaster and two vibroblades tucked into her boots. Her lightsaber was in a harness fitted inside her black jumpsuit at the nape of her neck where she could draw it from easily. Her flame coloured hair, her most recognisable feature was tucked completely under a tight fitting black knitted cap, her creamy porcelain skin was dusted with an opaque black powder. Black leather gloves covered her hands. Against the black rock she was all but invisible.

Moving silently she crept towards the cave opening. Glancing inside she saw two Pandallian guards standing either side of a carved archway, both holding powerful looking blasters. Mara pulled a special device from her belt that looked like a standard stun grenade but included a unique feature. Pulling the key with her teeth she lobbed the grenade so that it landed between the two guards. An almost inaudible crack sounded drawing their attention before a brilliant solar flare flashed out obscuring them from Mara's view momentarily. All she could hear was a high pitched insect like scream. When the brilliant flare died away Mara saw both had slumped unconscious against the stone walls. She crept silently along the wall into the cave until she reached the archway.

Taking a deep breath she peered around the archway. All she could see was the lip of what looked like a well in the centre of the room. Another guard leaned indolently against a wall picking at a piece of fruit in his hand. His blaster rested against the wall near his feet. Clearly these guards did not foresee any real threat or they would be doing a better job guarding whatever was inside the well. Mara glanced beyond the guard and saw another carved archway with what looked like a corridor leading in either direction. A blank stone wall faced the room. Mara wondered how far away the rest of the Pandallian force were. Crossing her fingers she pulled another grenade from her belt, tossing it to land at the guard's feet. The grenade rolled until it touched his boot drawing his attention. He gazed at it for a moment clearly confused. Another solar flash lit the room making the guard scream, Mara hoped none were close enough to hear it.

She hurried across the room to peer inside the well suspecting what was inside it. Luke's pale face looked up at her his eyes widening in surprise. Mara held a finger to her lips and Luke nodded in understanding. Relief flooded her that he was alive and in one piece, although she noticed his left arm hung oddly at his side and he appeared to be standing only on his right foot. Mara suspected he had been thrown into the pit and suffered obvious limb damage. She glanced around her looking for rope or some other means to get him out when the familiar insectile buzzing approached. Mara snapped her head around just as two more Pandallians entered the room.

The tall one she recognized from the video recording was clearly the leader. He gestured abruptly and the other rushed forward ready to seize Mara. At the last second as he reached for her she dropped forward and rolled out of his grasp. He looked momentarily stunned as his hands clutched thin air. Mara meanwhile had pivoted and drawn her tiny wrist blaster. A single shot between the eyes ended the argument. She heard the other hiss in anger and turned to face him. She was shocked to see a ruff of tentacles appear around his neck. She never knew this was a feature of their anatomy that rage created this effect. She had to admit it was intimidating but Mara had faced much scarier stuff in her time. Not hesitating she reached behind her, drew her lightsaber and flung it in a spinning arc. The Pandallian was sliced neatly in two. Mara retrieved her blaster and fired a quick shot into the still unconscious guard. The effect was instantaneous and almost miraculous. It was like a light switch had been flicked on. Suddenly the force was back, the world filled with light, colour, and sound. She heard a gasp from the pit and realized Luke felt it too. Mara placed her thumb and forefinger between her lips and blew a sharp whistle. Soon a squat little shape rolled into the room, its domed head spinning wildly taking in everything. A series of startled beeps and whistles accompanied its inspection. Mara could not but laugh at R2's reaction and she heard a soft laugh coming from the pit.

Mara leaned over and peered into the dark, Luke's white face seemed to float in thin air. R2 rolled up beside her and a small door in front opened to reveal a winch attached to a thin steel cable. Mara rolled out a sufficient length then tossed it down to Luke instructing him to secure it under his arms. Using the cable winch and the force Mara was able to lift Luke out of the pit. Acting on an impulse Mara did not completely understand she threw her arms around Luke and hugged him in sheer relief.

0(0(0(0

An hour later they were both safely aboard the _Jade's Fire_, Luke's x-wing was stowed neatly if a little tightly in Mara's cargo hold. R2 had made himself at home in the small droid port behind Mara's pilot seat. Luke was stretched out on the one and only bunk in the ship while Mara checked his injuries. His left femur was badly fractured as was his left humerus. Mara applied bacta patches to his wounds but knew it would take a lengthy healing trace to fix the fractures. As they were 5 days flight time from Coruscant Mara knew he should be healed by the time they made it home. As she worked Luke's eyes followed her every movement sending a nervous tremor up and down her spine. She had almost forgotten the effect those big baby blues had on her. She kept her gaze averted but she could feel warm colour in her cheeks. Finally satisfied she had patched up as much as she could she moved to stand up when a hand grasped hers holding her in place. She turned and allowed her eyes to find his. For a long moment the two friends gazed at each other in silence. Finally Luke spoke;

'Thank you Mara, I probably would not be alive now if not for you.'

Mara felt herself colour again and looked away hastily;

'You're welcome Luke, I seem to have become your one woman rescue party of late.'

She moved to pull away again but Luke held her hand in place. She turned back to him and gasped in surprise when he brought her hand up to his lips placing a warm kiss on the back of her hand.

'You are an important part of my life Mara, I just hope you realize how important you are to me.'

Mara smiled pulling her hand free and moving toward the back of the ship wanting to clean the camouflage powder from her face and brush her hair out. Using the fresher to wash her face and brush her hair Mara stood for a moment with her hands braced against the sink. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to slow her heart rate and still the tremble she could feel in her hands. Damn that farmboy she thought, how did he affect her this way? Mara believed herself well and truly past adolescent crushes. She knew men gazed at her with desire. She would have to have been blind not to notice the admiring eyes that followed her every move. Mara had often noticed even her employer's eyes following her as she moved about the _Wild Karrde_ in the course of her duties. It would seem even the suave jaded Talon Karrde found her desirable. She had always prided herself that she was oblivious to such petty physical needs. But lately she had found herself having frankly erotic dreams and a strange sensation of need whenever a certain Jedi Master was nearby.

If Mara had asked herself years ago what kind of man she would want, an unsophisticated, laid back, idealistic blonde from a backwater planet would not have even entered her imagination. Mara smiled at herself in the mirror, it would seem that life could still surprise her even after everything she had lived through. Of course she did not delude herself for one minute that he could feel the same. Luke deserved someone much better, someone who did not have such a controversial past, someone who was attractive and graceful and refined. Mara shook her head maybe it was not in her destiny to find love.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.**** 4**

Mara sat in her pilot seat her feet up on the control panel as she watched the starlines flash past. It had been two days since she had rescued Luke and he had been in a healing trance for most of that time. She had checked on him a few times and noticed the visible signs of his injuries were rapidly disappearing. Mara was quite impressed at this obvious evidence of the power of the force and decided she would have to ask Luke to teach her how to use a healing trance.

When Mara checked on him she could not help her eyes lingering over his boyishly handsome face, his toned athletic physique and the extraordinary mantle of innocence that rested so easily on him. Mara had considered herself a cynic for so long that his innocence rankled her somehow. She could not understand how after everything he had been through, learning Darth Vader was his father, losing his hand and his recent near fatal run in with the insane clone Joruus C'boath, how he could retain that wide eyed idealism. Mara knew it was the biggest character difference between them. Her years of serving as a personal assassin for a tyrant removed any trace of innocence and idealism she had possessed.

A sound interrupted her musing, she turned her head to see Luke smiling down at her. He was standing comfortably on both legs and his left hand was hooked casually over his gunbelt. Mara could feel herself colour slightly as a reaction to that smile so she swung her feet down and stood hastily looking away from him;

'All healed up I see,' she commented finally.

He nodded; 'The arm is still a little stiff but it will loosen up once I start using it. R2 woke me, he knows that code phrase that brings me out of the trance.'

Mara nodded then moved past him saying over her shoulder, 'You must be hungry, I'll get us something to eat.'

Luke laughed slightly; 'I hope whatever it is tastes better than ration bars.'

Mara turned to glare at him, 'I don't always just survive on ration bars Skywalker, believe it or not I can cook.'

0(0(0(0

Half an hour later the two sat across from each other in the small galley eating a passable chilli Mara had made. Silence stretched out between them and finally Mara couldn't take it anymore;

'Who do you think it was?'

Luke looked at her with his eyebrows raised clearly not understanding her question. Mara rolled her eyes;

'Who do you think hired the Pandallians to make you disappear.'

Luke shrugged casually taking another spoonful of chilli then swallowing; 'I have no idea but let's face it, it's not exactly a new problem that an abundance of people want me dead.'

Mara shook her head in exasperation; 'Listen farmboy has it occurred to you that whoever did this will probably try again seeing as they didn't succeed.'

Luke shrugged again, 'I can't live out my life tucked away in a glass case, I have to take my chances and live my life as I see fit.'

Mara stood suddenly collecting the dishes from the half eaten meal, 'Well if you insist on sticking your neck out you need to find yourself another rescuer because I almost got fired this time.'

Luke looked at her in surprise, 'Really Karrde threatened to fire you?'

Mara stood with her back to him, 'Not in so many words but the message was pretty clear.'

Luke moved behind her suddenly bringing his glass. He lightly brushed against her back as he moved to place the glass on the sink. Mara tensed instinctively. Luke noticed her reaction and stepped away from her not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

'Mara you know I appreciate everything you do for me but you don't need to risk your job for my sake.'

Mara just nodded then headed back to the cockpit, there must be more starlines to gaze at she thought.

0(0(0(0

The _Jade's Fire_ landed in its allocated space in the main hangar bay of Coruscant palace. Mara was not completely surprised to see the Solo clan lined up ready to welcome Luke and check he was still in one piece. She would not have been at all surprised if Leia thought Mara was capable of rescuing her brother only to finish him off herself. She hit the release valve and followed Luke down the hatch. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin squealed in excitement and raced to their uncle's arms. Mara watched in amusement but could not help a small pang of jealousy at the easy affection of this family. Physical affection was not a concept Mara was familiar with, as this thought passed through her mind she remembered Luke kissing her hand when she rescued him. The thought brought back the ripple of chills that had raced up her arm when she felt his lips on her skin.

'Mara thank you so much for bringing Luke back to us,' Leia gushed clearly over her anger from their encounter a few days ago.

Mara simply arched a cynical brow; 'It's no problem, the usual credit amount into Karrde's account should cover my expenses.'

Leia simply nodded then grasped her brother's arm ready to drag him back to the warmth of her family home. Luke hesitated turning to Mara he grasped her hand squeezing it as he gazed into her eyes;

'Thank you Mara, I hope it isn't quite so long until I see you next time.'

Mara nodded and watched the family walking away noticing Han lifting young Anakin onto his shoulders. For reasons she could not explain a lump rose in her throat and she blinked away tears as she headed back onto her ship ready for her rendezvous with Karrde.

0(0(0(0

Mara sat in her familiar spot at the helm of the _Wild Karrde_ as they headed for Ukio ready for the transport negotiations. Talon Karrde sat in his command chair gazing at the back of her head. His relief at her prompt return was tempered by the knowledge that the boy hero had survived yet again.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.5**

Mara entered the computer room on board the _Wild Karrde._ The young hacker Ghent was as always completely oblivious to his surroundings. Lost in the world of figures and codes he rarely mingled with other staff. Mara liked him though he had a child like sweetness about him that was quite endearing. She hoped he would always enjoy his safe world where any contact was distant and anonymous. Mara had seen too much of a galaxy filled with very real dangers. In fact it was this problem that had prompted her to approach Ghent.

She touched him lightly on the shoulder and tried not to laugh at the way he almost bolted from his chair. His face a perfect blend of shock and fear;

'M.m, mara, you scared me,' he finally said when he had his breath back.

'Sorry kid, I didn't mean to startle you, but I need a favour.'

Ghent looked at her suspiciously for a moment Mara smiled trying to put him at ease before continuing;

'I want you to see if you can track down who hired the Pandallians to kidnap Skywalker.'

Ghent's mouth dropped open in shock, 'Mara you can't be serious that is one group I do not want to mess with.'

'Ghent I am not asking you to go and pummel the information out of them, I just thought you could use your other talents.'

He frowned at her for a moment; 'Well the problem is that groups like that are very good at covering their tracks.'

Mara sighed, 'So you don't think you can discover who wanted to kill Luke.'

Ghent looked at her wide eyed in horror, as if she had personally insulted him. He finally realized she was not personally attacking him and smiled at her;

'Mara of course I can find out who it is but it will take time. These groups may be good at covering their tracks but the fact is there are still tracks.'

Mara laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, 'I knew you could do it kid,' she hesitated, 'by the way I think it would be a good idea if we kept this to ourselves.'

0(0(0(0

Luke sat in his exercise studio he had just completed a vigorous work out session and was now meditating. His arm and leg fractures were completely healed and he was gradually recovering his former strength. He found he was spending a great deal more time alone much to his sister's consternation. But the fact was he could not get Mara out of his mind. She was without a doubt the best friend he had ever had she was fiercely loyal, strong, trustworthy and compassionate. She was also remarkably beautiful. As Luke sat trying to become one with the force wide emerald green eyes and silky red-gold hair would not leave his mind. Maybe if he was honest with himself he would realize that Mara was much more than a friend to him.

0(0(0(0

Mara sat in front of the control panel of the _Wild Karrde_ having just done a complete system check. It was her turn to man the ship overnight. She never minded this duty as she enjoyed the quiet, that feeling of being alone in the galaxy. Although she had to admit that feeling was not as good as it once was. Her mind kept going back to a gentle kiss on her hand, wide dark blue eyes, a flashing smile and a tangible warmth. 'Damn,' she muttered to herself as she realized Skywalker had come to be much more than a friend to her. Was that why she always felt compelled to rescue him? Was it simply that she could not imagine her life without him?

A sound interrupted her musing. She glanced over her shoulder and was not completely surprised to see Ghent. He glanced around the bridge in confusion clearly surprised Mara was alone. She could not help but smile, clearly the time of day was another thing that escaped his awareness.

'Hey Mara,' he said taking the seat beside her.

Mara gazed at the trouble expression on his face and realized he did not have good news, 'What is it?'

He scratched his messy light brown hair glancing away from her for a moment, 'Well, I discovered that the group that kidnapped Luke were initially hired by a division of a company called Cortosis Holdings. This company comes under the parent umbrella of Vornskr Industries,' he hesitated, 'Unfortunately that's where the trail ends, whoever owns this company and whoever wanted Skywalker killed has done a good job of protecting their identity.'

Mara's eyebrows rose in surprise, 'Did you say killed?'

Ghent nodded, 'I managed to track down a copy of the original contact to the Pandallians. The contract was very specific Skywalker was to be terminated.'

Mara swallowed an unexpected lump in her throat and felt a cold chill run down her spine. She knew Luke had managed to make enemies but it still horrified her that someone could plan his death so casually.

0(0(0(0

Luke ran through the pre-flight check on his X-wing. Leia had been horrified when he told her he was leaving for a while. Luke sometimes felt that if Leia had her way he would be stored safely away in a glass box. But it was not just a desire for freedom that motivated him to go. He only knew he could not stay on Coruscant for another minute. He had to find Mara, he had to answer the questions in his mind. Most of all he had to know if she felt the same way.

0(0(0(0

Talon Karrde had returned to his command room. It had been a long day, the Ukioan government were proving to be demanding and unrealistic. Their expectations of transport facilities and the appropriate costs were fanciful to say the least. He sighed as he flicked on his desk lamp then moved across to his mini bar, he needed a drink. Mara's face came into his mind unexpectedly. He had admired her remarkable beauty since he had hired her. But he was not a man who ever forced his attentions where they were not wanted. He could bide his time, after all Mara would need comforting when she lost her best friend. He was very sure of that.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.6**

Luke came out of hyperspace on the edge of the Ukio system. R2 began chirping excitedly and Luke turned his head to see the _Wild Karrde_ hovering in a stationery orbit. Talon Karrde's huge freighter was as interesting as its owner. The outside showed an aged strictly utilitarian transport vehicle, but Luke had been inside the ship. He knew it contained the most state of the art equipment in a comfortable and aesthetically attractive environment. For reasons he could not explain (A/N: I feel like I overuse this phrase) a cold chill raced down his spine. A distinct tremor in the force became apparent. Something was wrong, something tinged with the dark side, Luke sensed deceit and malice. He carefully manoeuvred his X-wing into a parallel orbit with the _Wild Karrde_, close enough to seem friendly but far enough away to escape if required.

0(0(0(0

Mara tried to stifle a yawn, they had been sitting in the conference room of the Ukion consulate for almost two hours. The council were splitting hairs over the most minute details of the transport agreements. Mara admired her employer's diplomacy she glanced at the cleanly chiselled profile of her boss and was surprised when his gaze slid across to her. A minute lifting of one eyebrow and a fractional lift of one side of his mouth showed he understood her boredom and was grateful for her patience.

Mara had worked for Karrde for three years. When she started the timing could not have been more providential, she had been surviving hand to mouth since the emperor's death. Her life had been a series of short stays in different worlds, always terrified someone would recognize her. When he walked into the freighter repair docking station she worked at she thought he looked vaguely familiar but could not place him. He was in need of very specific repairs to his precious freighter and was not willing to trust just anyone with the job. Luckily Mara had worked on everything from a TIE fighter up to a full sized Mon Calamari Starship so she could do the repairs with her eyes closed. Karrde was so impressed with her speed and efficiency he offered her a job on the spot. Mara jumped at the offer, the opportunity to work in a transport industry could provide her with the anonymity she desired. It was only after she started working for him that she remembered the emperor had begrudgingly admired the famous Talon Karrde. The man had built a transporting, smuggling and information brokerage empire at a remarkably young age. Her job was enjoyable and challenging, she was flattered when six months into her employment Karrde offered to begin training her to be his second in command. She was sometimes uncomfortable with the way Karrde watched her but Mara had spent a great deal of her life fending off and dodging unwanted male attention. In the course of her duties to the emperor she had been forced into a multitude of skimpy costumes and denigrating roles in order to obtain information. She remembered when she worked as a dancer for Jabba the hutt. At one point Jabba had invited a group of smugglers for a sabacc tournament. Karrde had been present and Mara often wondered if he recognized her. He did not give any indication that he remembered her so after a while she relaxed. Mara still knew that he was interested and while he was a very attractive man she knew he would never be more than her employer. She breathed a sigh of relief when Karrde never pressed the issue. Sometimes she had the strange idea that he was waiting for something.

0(0(0(0

Luke meandered through the streets of the capital of Ukio. The Ukion public shuttle service had brought him to the surface. The largely agricultural planet did not have the space for a public docking hangar. Therefore they requested that any visiting craft remain outside the planetary shield. Transportation to the surface would be provided after the vehicle's identity and purpose for visiting had been verified. The Ukion people had traumatic memories of the feint by Grand Admiral Thrawn. They also felt a certain level of humiliation that they had been taken in by what was simply a very clever trick. Luke did not have a particular destination in mind. It was purely the force that had led him to this world. He had been momentarily surprised when he saw the _Wild Karrde_ in orbit outside the planetary shield. Maybe he unconsciously projected through the force his desire to find Mara. Reaching out tentatively through the force he tried to pinpoint her location.

0(0(0(0

Mara's head came up as a feather soft touch caressed her mind. 'Luke,' she murmured in surprise. Glancing up she saw Karrde frowning at her and the Ukion council gazing at her curiously. Mara smiled slightly trying to set them at ease. What the heck was the farmboy doing here?

0(0(0(0

Karrde watching the colour tinge Mara's cheeks as she hastily glanced away. So Skywalker had followed Mara here, that could work to his advantage.

The moment Karrde had met the beautiful redhead working in that deadend freighter repair station he knew her. Suddenly her grimy coveralls fell away as a gold skin tight leotard with a myriad of pastel diaphanous scarves took its place. The repair station became the dark cavern of Jabba's headquarters as Karrde watched a dancer move gracefully and sensually through a complex routine. The image of her sinuous body had become imprinted in his memory. When he saw the repair engineer in front of him it took all of his self command to keep his expression blank. Since that time he often amused himself by picturing Mara in her dancing costume as she operated the navigational system of the _Wild Karrde_. These little games kept him entertained while his mind constructed a master plan that would make her his one day. Then perhaps she would perform her routine again in the privacy of their bedchamber.

0(0(0(0

Ghent sat in front of his bank of computer screens. He knew that a lot of the _Wild Karrde's _crew thought he was odd. His passionate love for computer codes had always made other's opinions meaningless. As lines of code scrolled down his screen Ghent was lost. Codes made sense, they didn't lie, they didn't try to trick you and best of all they would never abandon you.

He was still trying to figure out Mara's request. Although she had accepted what he told her Ghent could not just leave it at that. He hated unsolved riddles, since he was tiny he could never leave a puzzle or a question unanswered. It would haunt his dreams until he felt like he was going mad. So when Mara asked him to find who wanted Luke Skywalker killed he was determined to find out. He had managed to track down a company registration record for Vornskr Industries via the business registration board. Their security programme was child's play for a hacker of Ghent's skill.

He munched on a piece of fruit as he scrolled down the registration records knowing the company owner details would be at the bottom of the record. He came to the end of the document and the fruit he was holding fell out of his hand smashing on the floor. His jaw fell open as his mouth worked trying to formulate words while a single thought kept circling his mind, 'It can't be, it just can't!'

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.7**

Mara left the conference room breathing an enormous sigh of relief. She was not completely surprised to see Luke Skywalker standing outside the room leaning nonchalantly against a wall. As soon as he saw her his face lit up with a smile.

'Hi Mara,'

Mara nodded, 'Skywalker,' she replied noncommittally.

Luke fell into step easily beside her as they headed toward the exit of the building. They both stopped when a voice called Mara's name. They turned in unison to see Talon Karrde approaching.

'Mara, don't forget we agreed to attend the Ukion ball tonight,' he glanced at Luke, 'hello Skywalker.'

'Good to see you Talon,' Luke replied.

Karrde barely nodded in reply before continuing on his way. Luke turned back to Mara;

'So you're going to the ball with Karrde tonight is that right?'

Mara frowned, 'What if I am?'

Luke shrugged casually, 'I'm just curious, is it a date?'

Mara stared at him for several moments as if trying to determine the meaning behind his question.

'It's not a date Skywalker, it's business,' she hesitated for a moment seeming to decide something, 'I am sure the Ukion council would be thrilled if the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker attended their ball.'

Luke smiled and could not resist teasing her, 'Mara are you asking me out?'

She bristled visibly and he hastily raised his hands in surrender, 'I would love to go,' then added, 'if you will save the first dance for me.'

Mara instinctively was about to snap something about being given ultimatums then changed her mind. Finally she smiled, 'Sure why not, see you at 7'

With this comment she turned on her heel and left the consulate building her heels beating a staccato rhythm that oddly resembled a heart beat.

Luke could not resist doing a little fist pump, it seemed arranging a first date had been easier than he thought it would.

0(0(0(0

At 7 that evening Luke entered the main ballroom at the Ukion consulate building. After wheedling a ball invitation from Mara he had a small moment of panic as he watched her walk away. He had nothing formal to wear with him. So he spent the next two hours scouring Ukio's small selection of stores for something suitable. He had acquired a dark blue suit featuring smart trousers that fell to his highly polished boots with a thin satin stripe down each leg, they were matched with a bolero style jacket over a pale blue silk shirt. As he entered the ballroom he could not help but notice that several women's eyes followed him into the room. He wondered if Mara was already here. He glanced around the ballroom and could not see her anywhere. Of all the smiling beautifully gowned women watching him he could not see the one he most wanted to. Feeling uncomfortable with being watched he wandered over to the banquet table and poured himself a glass of punch.

A band was set up on the raised platform at the far end of the room. Quietly they began to play a soft classical tune. Luke suddenly felt a familiar presence through the force. He turned toward the entrance and felt his jaw drop. Mara and Talon Karrde had just entered the ballroom her hand laced loosely through his bent arm. For a moment the smuggler turned information broker became invisible and Luke could only see Mara. She was breathtaking. A long shimmery gown that clung to every curve with a lover's hand, the neckline plunged to below her breastbone revealing a tantalizing amount of creamy white flesh. The fabric was a deep green but when it caught the light it shimmered with blues and greens, traces of fine silver threads could be seen woven into the fabric.

Turning her head she noticed Luke and smiled warmly. Luke could feel his heartbeat accelerate and a feeling of warmth spread over his face. Mara turned and spoke briefly to Karrde before approaching Luke. He glanced up and noticed Karrde seemed to glare at him for a moment but when he looked again he only saw the familiar devil may care smile. He turned to the lovely Mara, her spectacular hair was up in a soft coil with tendrils curling around her face and neck. She was gazing up at him with her head on one side,

'You clean up well farmboy, you should dress up or at least wear another colour more often.'

Luke laughed, this had been a familiar thread in their conversations, Mara trying to get Luke to be more adventurous with his wardrobe. At that moment the band began to play the first dance of the night, a waltz and Luke held his hand out to Mara. She smiled and accepted it, the two moving to the centre of the dancefloor. Slowly they began moving in perfect unison, their bodies following an innate rhythm. Luke's took advantage of their closeness and allowed his eyes to drink in every inch of her face. From her large green eyes, framed by thick lashes a couple of shades darker than her hair to her small nose sitting prettily above her lush pink lips. Luke could not help but wonder what it would be like to kiss that beautiful full mouth.

Mara could feel her pulse trip-hammering in her throat. She was held in place by Luke's strong arm across her back, she could feel a slight change in his muscles as he tightened his grip. She had always loved his amazing eyes. Up close they were remarkable, a deep fathomless blue with small flecks of gold. Her eyes travelled over the small scars that marked his boyish features, to the thin scar that rested over his top lip. She felt a sudden irresistible urge to touch that scar with her fingertips and then her lips. It was her turn to colour.

Suddenly a sound broke into their silent communication. Mara turned as she heard a throat being cleared. Talon Karrde was standing behind Luke, looking very smart in his formal black suit. Luke glanced around in surprise clearly so lost in the moment with Mara he forgot they were not alone,

'May I cut in?' Karrde finally asked.

Luke seemed to hesitate then stepped back his arm falling away from Mara's back and his hand sliding out of her grasp reluctantly. Mara felt a cold chill on her back where his arm had been and more than anything she wanted to tell her boss that she was happy dancing with Luke but before either could say anything Luke had stepped away and it was Karrde's arm around her waist. Mara began dancing again automatically and tried to see over Karrde's shoulder to find where Luke had gone.

'You look very beautiful tonight Mara,' Karrde's voice broke into her musing.

She glanced up at him colouring slightly, 'Thank you Talon.'

'So when should I expect a happy announcement and yours and Skywalker's wedding?' he asked with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

Mara's mouth dropped open in shock, 'What the hell are you talking about Karrde?' she hissed in outrage.

Karrde shushed her quickly then continued, 'Come now Mara you do not hesitate to go running to his rescue when required. Regardless of where you are or what you are doing or what dangers are involved.'

Mara shrugged, 'We're friends that's all.'

Karrde nodded, 'Well you should be aware that people are beginning to talk about your 'relationship' with the Jedi Master.'

Mara coloured in alarm, 'You can't be serious?'

He gazed down at her calmly, 'Mara you should know what gossips are like.'

Mara's forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember if her behaviour when she was with Skywalker had ever given credence to these rumours. It seemed incredible that after everything she had done to rebuild her life she was still subject to gossip. Karrde gave her hand a squeeze to get her attention back to the steps of the dance;

'It is okay Mara, I think the people who really know you do not believe the rumours,' he hesitated, 'who knows perhaps Skywalker is somehow adding fuel to the fire,'

Mara glared, 'What does that mean?'

'Let's just see that things are not always as they appear.'

At that moment the music ended and Karrde stepped back giving her a small bow then turned to walk away smiling slightly to himself. A seed had been planted now he just had to wait for it to germinate. Mara stayed where she was alone on the dance floor, her beauty and stillness resembling a classical statue. Her face was pale, her brow furrowed clearly deep in thought.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.8**

Mara strode down the corridors of the New Republic administration building. In her hand she had the completed forms for the transport contracts to Ukio. They were to be lodged with the NR transport coalition before 5pm and it was now 4.30. She had just rounded a corner when a voice called out from somewhere down the corridor.

'Mara wait up!'

She looked up and saw Luke running toward her. That was all she needed, a run in with the person she had been trying to avoid.

'I'm in a hurry Skywalker' she replied tersely.

His eyes looked wounded as he caught up with her.

'Mara, I've been worried about you since you disappeared from the ball the other night. I've been trying to get you on your comm. but you weren't answering.'

Mara stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at him, 'Well when someone doesn't answer their comm. what does that usually tell you?'

Luke looked at her confused; 'Mara what have I done? One minute we were dancing at the Ukio ball, the next I turned around and you had disappeared.'

Mara moved to push past him only to find he was standing his ground blocking her path.

'I am sure there were a bevy of women there willing to bat their eyelashes at you and hang on your every word.'

Luke frowned at her, 'Mara you know I'm not interested in any other those empty headed social climbers.'

'Well if that is supposed to make me weak at the knees you can think again.'

She moved to go around him again when he reached out and grabbed her wrist determined to get to the bottom of her behaviour. Mara wrenched her hand out of his grasp;

'Back off Skywalker!' she spat her teeth clenched.

Luke released her hand and stood staring baffled as he watched her rigid back retreating down the corridor.

0(0(0(0

A few minutes later Luke reached the entrance of the building ready to head home when a familiar face almost crashed into him. He steadied the person and realized he did know him;

'You're Ghent aren't you? You work for Karrde.'

The young man nodded looking uncomfortable.

'I was looking for Mara.'

Luke was a little puzzled at why he had come searching for Mara here;

'She was on her way upstairs. I am sure she'll be back on the ship soon.'

Ghent ran his hand through his hair looking frustrated, 'I wanted to talk to her away from the ship.' He hesitated looking at Luke, 'Actually talking to you might be just as important.'

Luke smiled at him still confused but intrigued; 'Well why don't we head to the commissary for a cup of caf.'

Ghent nodded then followed Luke.

0(0(0(0

A few minutes later the two acquaintances sat opposite each other at a small, grimy table in the commissary. Luke took a sip of the evil looking brew supplied and frowned at the bitterness. He stirred in a generous spoonful of sugar while he waited for Ghent to start talking;

'Mara asked me to try and find out who arranged your kidnapping.'

Luke almost choked on the mouthful of caf he had just taken, 'She did?' After asking he realized he should not have been surprised. Mara's loyalty was one of her strongest characteristics. So why was she now acting like a stranger he wondered?

'Yeah,' he hesitated, 'it took quite a bit of searching but I finally tracked down who it was that hired the Pandallians.'

Luke waited him out but could not ignore the sudden pounding of his heart. Ghent sat twisting his fingers clearly at a loss for words. On impulse Luke reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Ghent glanced up at him his wide brown eyes looking troubled.

'Luke….' he looked away before continuing, 'it was Karrde'

Luke felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Karrde, but why? Luke suddenly remembered that moment in the ballroom when he had looked at Karrde and been taken aback by the icy glare he received. Was it possible the polished suave Karrde had been playing a part all these years? And how did Mara fit into this? Did she know?

0(0(0(0

Mara returned to the _Wild Karrde_ looking forward to a shower and some sleep. It had been a tiring and stressful few days. Starting with the rescue of Skywalker and culminating with her confrontation with him earlier that day. The thought that Talon had put in her head that Luke was somehow behind the rumours about them was torturing her. She had believed that Luke Skywalker held no surprises for her, that he was the one person in her life who was consistent and trustworthy. So why would he screw that up by allowing people to believe there was more between them than friendship? A sudden thought passed through Mara's mind, would it be so terrible to be in a relationship with Skywalker. A part of her acknowledged the idea of being Luke's lady was a pretty intoxicating one. Should she have given him the benefit of the doubt? After all a man who had lived with so much public scrutiny seemed the last person who would start and spread rumours about someone else. So why had Karrde suggested as much, was there more to his accusation than the obvious?

0(0(0(0

Karrde entered the information room on the _Wild Karrde_ idly wondering where Ghent had wandered off to. Although he admired and utilized the young hacker's remarkable skills he often felt frustrated with his lack of focus. He glanced around the room at the array of used coffee mugs, food scraps and discarded balls of paper. Karrde shook his head, for a man who set such high standards of his environment this mess made him angry.

He moved over to the desk and picked up some old food wrappers ready to discard them when what was underneath caught his eye. It was a data card labelled, business registration board then in brackets Vornskr Industries. Karrde cursed under his breath, it would seem the young hacker had just outrun his usefulness. Someone would pay for this.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

**RESCUING HER HEART Ch.9**

Luke sat in the dusty Imperial palace library going over documents between the N.R. and the smugglers coalition. On the surface everything seemed above board, every meeting, every discussion, every transaction between Karrde and the New Republic appeared genuine. Yet Luke could not help the strange feeling that what he was looking at was merely a window dressing. Almost like everything he was reading was a carefully constructed work of fiction created for his benefit. If it was, it was without a doubt one of the most intricate charades Luke had ever seen. The thought that terrified Luke the most was that Mara was in the middle of this mess and as near as he could tell was ignorant of Karrde's machinations.

0(0(0(0

Later that same day Luke arrived in the public section of the Coruscant hangar meaning to do some work on his X-wing. He needed some form of distraction, something to take his mind off the endless questions. Why was Mara so angry with him? Why did Karrde want him dead?

As he headed towards his starfighter he noticed a familiar ship parked only a few bays away. It was the _Jade's Fire_ and from the sound of power tools its owner was there for the same reason as Luke. He hesitated for a moment then climbed the hatch into the ship. All he could see of Mara was her legs poking out from beneath a section of panelling taken from the starboard side of ship. Luke approached her and hesitated then spoke;

'Hello Mara,'

Mara jerked in surprise knocking her head against the fuel pipes running over her head. She swore loudly and slid out from her position her hand rubbing her scalp;

'Damn it Skywalker, do you always have to sneak up on me?'

Luke could not help smiling at her very dishevelled appearance. Oil stains marked her flightsuit in several places, including a generous smear across her right cheekbone. Mara noticed the way he was watching her and frowned;

'Did you come here for a reason Skywalker or just to gawp at me?'

'Actually I wanted to talk to you about why you have been avoiding me.'

Mara rose to her feet wiping her hands and face on a piece of rag.

'What makes you think I am avoiding you,' she responded tartly.

'Come on Mara, I haven't seen hide nor hair of you since I ran into you two weeks ago.'

Mara shrugged, 'I've been busy.'

Luke sighed in frustration, clearly she was not going to make this easy; 'Mara please talk to me,' he pleaded.

'You're real good at talking aren't you Skywalker.'

'Mara, please, what have I done?'

Mara turned away from him; 'Let's just say I don't want to give the local gossips any more fodder by hanging around you too much.'

Luke's mouth fell open in confusion, 'Mara what on earth are you talking about?'

Mara spun around and glared at him, 'Don't play innocent farmboy, I know all about you spreading rumours about us that aren't true.'

Luke stared in astonishment, 'Mara, I have no idea what you are talking about, I don't know of any rumours about us. Besides I would really have thought you know me better than that.'

Mara felt herself running out of hostility, she sagged suddenly, tired of feeling angry, 'Just forget it Luke, it doesn't matter.'

Luke could not let it go, he impulsively grasped her hand, 'Mara, it matters to me,'

She stared at him in wonder, it occurred to her in all the years she had known Luke, he had never turned his back on her. No matter how she abused him or yelled at him, he kept coming back to her. Suddenly Mara's eyes stung with tears, she couldn't explain why she was overcome with emotion. She could feel her lip trembling and wrenched herself free from his grip realizing she was about to lose it in front of him. She turned to head down the corridor away from him when her blurred vision caused her to miscalculate the doorway. Pain flared as her forehead struck the edge of the doorway, right in the same spot she had hit earlier. Mara reeled in shock, this day was turning into too much.

'Mara are you okay?' Luke touched her arm hesitantly.

Mara stared back at him, confused and angry for reasons she could not explain. Suddenly she felt her shoulders start to shake, before she could stop herself her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Mara had always prided herself on her ability to stay calm under all forms of emotional stress. But suddenly her rigid control was gone, and her body shook with gut wrenching sobs. Luke was kneeling down beside her in moments, his strong arm sliding around her shoulders. Mara gasped and looked up at him her large eyes swimming with tears;

'Luke, I'm sorry…,' she began hesitantly.

'Hush,' he replied his index finger resting lightly against her lips. He moved forward closing the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

Mara resisted at first and then found herself melting into his embrace. She realized she had yearned for this for a long time. Luke pulled back from her and used his thumbs to brush away her tears;

'Mara tell me what's wrong?'

She sighed deeply. 'Luke I'm tired. I'm tired of living as a trader come smuggler, I'm tired of trying to hide my past, I'm tired of being known as a scary assassin,' she hesitated, 'most of all I'm tired of being alone.'

Luke smiled, this was what he had been waiting for, 'Oh Mara, my Mara, don't you see you are a part of me?' he lightly brushed his fingertips over her face, 'I don't want you to ever feel alone simply because I don't ever want to feel alone.'

Slowly he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Mara pulled back for a second, her brilliant eyes staring in surprise. She had not expected something so small to feel so amazing. She could feel a wide smile break out on her face. Slowly she ran her hands over the broad planes of his chest and up until they locked behind his neck.

'I hope that was just for starters,' she said with a smile.

Luke returned the smile then leaned into her brushing his lips over hers again, slowly increasing the pressure then lightly flicking his tongue out. Mara surprised him by seizing handfuls of his shirt and pulling him against her deepening the kiss. Luke understood why he had never been able to allow Mara to just walk out of his life. He understood that she was the part of his life he had been missing and needing for so long. He understood that he would dedicate the rest of his life to being everything she needed and to making her happiness his most important mission.

0(0(0(0

A short time later the two of them were walking across the hangar bay hand in hand. As they entered the turbolift they became aware of another person inside. Both glanced up in surprise to see Talon Karrde. But he was not looking at their faces he was looking at their interlaced fingers. Luke suddenly became fearful, not for his own sake but for Mara's.

'Hello Karrde,' he said finally trying to break the tension.

The smugglers eyes rose to Luke's face and Luke could not prevent himself from taking a step back. He had never seen such venom directed at him, even in the early days of his relationship with Mara when she wanted him dead.

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' he bit out.

Mara frowned, what the hell was wrong with Karrde? She reached behind her and grasped Luke's arm. She snapped her fingers finally in his face to draw his attention to her. Karrde blinked and looked down at the woman he had lusted after for three years.

'Talon, Luke and I are getting married.'

Karrde appeared to slump against the wall and Luke and Mara stared at each other, unsure what to do. Then everything happened so fast both of them were taken by surprise. Karrde slammed his hand on the emergency stop button and the turbolift jerked to a stop. He reached behind him and pulled out his high powered blastech blaster and pointed it directly at Luke's face.

'Like hell you are!'

Luke seized Mara's arm and forced her to get behind him, he did not know what was going to happen but he was damned if her life would be put at risk.

'Talon why are you doing this?' Luke asked.

The smuggler turned information broker threw back his head and laughed.

'Isn't it obvious Skywalker even to a hick like you?'

Luke frowned in confusion and Mara stepped forward slightly;

'What the hell Karrde? You can't seriously intend to kill Luke can you,' all of a sudden a light went on in Mara's mind. The Pandallians, Vornskr Industries, Karrde's reluctance to let her go after Luke. Suddenly it all made sense she found herself staring at the man who intended to kill the love of her life. Because Mara knew now that is exactly what Luke was.

'Mara, Mara, Mara,' Karrde said softly, 'I would really have thought you would have better taste than to get involved with a rube like Skywalker.'

Luke flinched his humble rural background had often been a source of mockery among those who knew of his past.

'But why Talon?' she pressed, 'why kill him?'

'Because you fool,' he ground out, 'where you failed I could not.'

Mara frowned, she failed? Suddenly a wave of sick horror passed through her. It couldn't be could it? Surely she would have known before this.

'You worked for Palpatine?' she managed her voice shaking.

'You could say that, you could say that I was a different form of the _Emperor's hand_. You were a trained assassin, I was trained in a different way.'

'But, but….' Mara tried to make sense of this in her mind. How could this be, then she remembered when she first joined the New Republic that she learned she was only one of many Emperor's hands. Karrde watched the confusion on her face, she really was lovely, this was going to be such a pleasure once Skywalker was out of the way.

'Mara, who do you think orchestrated my takeover of Jorj Cardaas's empire? Who do you think guided me to the Katana fleet? Who do you think provided me with the Mykkr base, a headquarters that was safe from would be Jedi,' his gaze flicked to Luke, 'At least until he came along.'

Luke had taken advantage of his distraction and slowly slid his lightsaber out of his belt. If he could prevent it he would not harm Talon Karrde, but he was not about to allow the potential wonderful life he had just found to be taken from him.

'Now this is getting tiresome,' Karrde continued sounding bored, 'prepare to die Skywalker.'

At the same instant he fired the powerful blaster Luke activated and brought up his lightsaber blocking the shot. He felt Mara brush past him and his stomach churned in horror;

'Mara, get behind me!'

But she was not about to listen now. Just as she was not about to allow Karrde to destroy her new found happiness. Mara dropped to one knee appearing to fiddle with the fastenings of her boot. Karrde glanced down at her then back up at Luke clearly believing she was no threat. Mara slid the tips of her fingers into the small pocket she had added to her right boot. She knew she would have to be fast, glancing up she saw Karrde's attention completely focussed on Luke. Mara grasped the opportunity and withdrew the vibroblade from her boot, with a casual flick of her wrist the blade flew through the air landing in Karrde's throat. With a strangled gurgling noise he collapsed to the floor dead.

Mara was breathing heavily, she heard Luke's lightsaber shut down then felt his hands lift her to her feet. Both of them stared at each other, relieved, shocked and saddened by the loss of someone they had believed to be a friend. Luke pulled Mara into his arms, he was determined he would never let her go again.

Mara sank into his arms, savouring every sensation, this was what it felt like to be loved. Finally Mara understood why she had been so determined to go after Luke when he was kidnapped. She had not only rescued him, she had rescued her heart.

**THE END**


End file.
